Many entities operate datastores used in high reliability situations. Medical organizations maintain patient records, online retailers maintain information about products for sale, and so forth.
Over time, new datastores may be added, schema changes may be contemplated, or other changes to the datastores may be called for. Migration of data from one data structure to another or schema changes in production datastores is fraught with risk. Migration errors may result in failure of mission critical systems. This may result in loss or corruption of mission critical data, loss of service, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.